


Spider's Web

by Braindeadzombie



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Mentions of Violence, Other, PWP, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindeadzombie/pseuds/Braindeadzombie
Summary: You were an unsuspected bug catch in Asa's trap.
Relationships: Asa Emory/Reader, The Collector (Collector Series)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Spider's Web

Asa Emory had you tangled in his wicked web. A helpless, beautiful creature captured in his trap ready to be torn apart by his all consuming hunger to kill. Like an animal, he wanted to tear your flesh with his teeth. Scratch your body with his claws until you were shredded into a pile of gore. Asa wanted to watch your face contort into agony as he slowly took you apart, piece by piece as your beautiful blood oozed out and stain the medical bed he strapped you on. Asa needed to destroy every single piece of you and shape it to whatever form he wanted. Plucking the wings off your back individually and turn you into one of his prized collections. He craved to destroy the innocent being that quivered so helpless before him and turn you into an empty shell for him to play with. 

However, the bare flesh he wanted to grind against his teeth was littered in light bites and bruises as the clothes you wore were pushed around and bunched around you. The taste of your skin lingered in his mouth, Asa felt his beast that dwelled right below the surface scream for your blood to spill all over him. It wanted to drink your blood like it was the gods nectar. A part of him wanted that as well. To take your still beating heart from your chest and rip it apart in front of you. Torture you until you were screaming for death only for him to sadistically prolong your demise and play with you for his own sick fulfillment. He could easily do it and there was nothing stopping him. Yet, when his hand trailed over your neck, calloused fingers trailing over the soft plinth of flesh before softly grasping your neck. Asa couldn't find his primal drive to grasp your neck and choke every single breath out of you. His dark eyes wandered to yours and immediately felt all his blood lust fade away when he saw those mesmerizing, innocent eyes gaze back at him. Instead of previously wanting to rip you open, Asa wanted to bury his cock deep inside you and fuck you until you screamed his name into the dead of night.

There was something about you, something he couldn't quite place, made his hardened heart melt when you whimpered his name as his hand wormed its way into your pants. His fingers brushed against your sensitive area which caused you to let out a small whine. It was like music to his ears, a beautiful song he wanted to fill his room forever. He wanted to hear more of you. He needed to feel more of you. He had to have all of you. Asa licked his chapped lips, he felt drunk drinking in the site of your needy, shaking form. He hungered more of you. Asa wanted to explore every inch of your body until there was nothing left for him to touch and taste. 

Asa Emory never felt much for another human being. He looked at most people as nothing but toys for him to break whenever he felt like it. Yet, now he was drowning in a sea of overwhelming emotions that washed over him like a tsunami. It almost made him sick to his stomach. However, when you let out another whine, this one louder and needier than the last. Asa knew he couldn't dispose of you, not yet or maybe ever. Even if these feelings drove him mad, he liked it too much. You were his beautiful, trapped prey and he didn't intend to let you out of his web.


End file.
